How do you like your eggs in the morning?
by Eros Rose
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT! The muggle radio was blurring out an upbeat muggle song and a tall well built man in the kitchen was dancing around whilst making breakfast. -I added a little bit more, just some more love really, read and review!X Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these guys:'(! I so wish I did because then they would have actually gotten together in the books!

This is based on the song 'You always make me smile' But only slightly, blink and you'll miss the references:')

I also added in two songs that Luna and Nev dance to and I think they're quite fitting, the first is 'How do you like your eggs' by Dean Martin and the second is 'Can't help falling in love' by good old Elvis Presley, I dont own these two amazing songs either!:(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The sun was shining into the colourful kitchen, bouncing off the orange table cover and beaming over the blue cupboards and drawers. The muggle radio was blurring out an upbeat muggle song and a tall well built man in the kitchen was dancing around whilst making breakfast, singing along although he didn't really know the words, but he'd heard the song once before,<p>

'_How do you like your eggs in the morning? I like mine with a kiss_

_Boiled or fried? I'm satisfied as long as I get my kiss!'_

He swayed his hips from side to side, flipping pancakes as he did so. Unaware of the small blonde woman standing in the doorway, eyes filled with amusement and tapping her feet to the catchy tune as she stared at the man wiggling his arse. She walked over to his side and he finally noticed her, flashing her a crooked grin, he grabbed hold of her hands and started to dance with her, quite badly but he knew it would cheer the small woman up. He span her around, her hair floating delicately and she laughed for the first time in days after her father had died. She looked towards the breakfast he appeared to be making and he walked over to it, flipping over the pancakes, eggs and bacon as the blonde haired beauty sat upon the kitchen worktop, both were smiling and the man was whistling and swaying his hips again.

You see the two young adults in the kitchen had been best friends for what seemed to be an eternity and just like when Neville's grandmother had died and Luna had took up residence in his house, he did the same for her. Both were like a medicine to each other, they knew how to make each other well again. Luna stayed by Neville's side for most of his days, stroking his hands and letting him cry on her shoulder, whereas Neville would be ridiculously cheesy and make her breakfast in the mornings, dance with her when she needed to be cheered up and on one occasion took her to France for a change of scenery and a breath of fresh air. Though they rarely admitted it to themselves and never admitted it to each other, they were both deeply in love.

Luna would catch herself running her hands through his short messy hair when they were sat watching old muggle movies together, or staring at him when he wasn't realising and just wishing to trace the perfect, strong jaw he now had covered in stubble, and when they hugged, oh when they hugged, she could feel his lean muscles he'd built over the war that were still present and she felt weak in the knees.

Neville would find himself drowning in her wide eyes whenever she'd ask him a question about the plants in his house, her eyes would be filled with curiosity and amazement as he explained all about them and what creatures you'd find near these plants, he knew she'd love to hear about the creatures so in advance he'd do a slight bit of research on them, even if that meant searching hours in the wizarding public library and staying up in his study till an absurd hour. He liked the way that sometimes she slipped her petite soft hand into his large rough hand, filled with cuts from thorn scratches, and how sometimes he'd absentmindedly rub his large thumb over the back of porcelain-like-skin, and trace a scar she still had from the war, she'd had most of the large scars magically removed but she wished to keep a small one as a memory that she didn't get this far without having to fight.

And here in the small kitchen was such a domestic scene, the one they'd both fought for. The music on the radio died down and a new song began to play, much softer and slower. Luna jumped off the counter and walked over to her small red kettle, it was already filled with water that Neville had poured in so she put it on to boil, raiding her cupboards for two mugs and the teabag and sugar jars. Neville was humming along to the gentle music whilst plating up the breakfast, he looked over at Luna whose smile had began to drop. He walked over and placed his large hands upon her small waist and danced slowly, he was a much better slow dancer Luna thought. Her hands made the silent short jounrey up to his neck and she lent her head against his chest, she toyed and tussled the hair on the nape of his neck wth her trembling fingers.

'You need a hair cut..' Luna sighed gracefully

'Hmm' Neville agreed tranquilly

And so they danced quite dosmetically.

'_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you'_

* * *

><p>I fnished it there because I just thought it was quite an innocent moment, no kiss but a mutual agreement of sorts that they would eventual end up together and blablabla!<br>I'll probably keep this as a one-shot:-)  
>Read and Review! Reviews make me very happy! :D<br>-Sam:-)!X


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I dont own sadly! :'(

I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, its two in the morning here i've spent an hour looking for mistakes but I probably havent done a good job, I've been writing this most of the night and I think this is as good as I'm really going to get it.

This was requested and I wasnt originally going to write it but then this idea came to me earlier and I needed a big cheer up and Nev and Lu always cheer me up! Its bit of a big step from the first chapter but I felt it was needed really, I hope the characters are written well if not tell me in the reviews and I'll do some editing!  
>Thank you to everyone who has favourited me as an author or favourited any of my stories! and a BIIIIG thank you to those who review, you know who you are ;-)!<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Many months had passed since her fathers tragic death, many months of nightmares, tears and melancholy. Neville had re-abided to his own small flat just a few short weeks after the romantic morning they had shared together, neither had yet to say a word on what they truly felt they gained from that breakfast. Luna thought for the best, she was still grieving over her father and was un-sure if she really just wanted comfort rather than commitment.<p>

In the months that had passed the two friends still saw each other every week but Neville had found a small job in Diagon Alley as a waiter in a café which limited their time together, so sometimes Luna would pop into say hello however Neville's fragile old boss Mr Sneebly was not very fond of her extreme personality as her visits normally brought complains from the customers, so she would make her visits short and sweet, telling Neville when they would next properly meet up.

In the times when Neville and Luna would meet up at the Leaky Cauldron they would engage in a full conversation of how their week had gone, whether Luna was still coping well and what ridiculous errands had Mr Sneebly made Neville run for him. However their was a tension in their weekly come together this particular time -a tension radiating from Neville. Luna dismissed this unfamiliar atmosphere at first and fully engrossed herself in a one-sided conversation about how she thought that some Nargles may have made a home in her flat, how she had lost her favourite mug and her lucky turquoise slippers that her mother had once owned. Neville simply looked into his drink.

'Neville, I think your hair is ever-so-full of wrackspurts again!' Luna exclaimed loudly, some witches in the corner tutted.

She sighed and looked at him earnestly, her eyes boring into his soul, she always very good at reading him and could very well tell that something was on his mind.

He looked at her sheepishly, somehow Luna made him feel like this brave strong hero and then he gave him _that_ look and he felt so very small next to her, so very weak and timid.

He gave in and took her small fragile hand in his rough calloused one, her look immediately softened and she rubbed her thumb over the back of his palm, yet he still felt so timorous.

'I-…Lun-…' with his free hand he rubbed his face, stretching out his anxious facial expression, his brow furrowed and he inhaled and exhaled deeply 'I very much admire you Luna, I think y-you are aware of that' he looked into her eyes for confirmation but he saw nothing but a dreamy glaze, he swallowed a hard knot in his throat before continuing 'I was wondering-and this is only a suggestion. I was just wondering if you would like to go out for a meal together, as in-'

'-a date?' she asked, almost whispered.

He looked up to find she wasn't even looking at him anymore, she was looking towards the door and before he could authenticate her question she leaned into his ear and left him with a whisper that travelled down his spine,

'Yes, that would be very nice'

The night of the date arrived far to quickly for Neville. He had no idea why his palms were so sweaty or where this jittering feeling in his stomach had appeared from as he stood on Luna's door step, daring himself to knock. He composed himself, standing at the straightest angle he could without his back snapping and he knocked on the door with three raps. As he waited he heard a stumble and light step approach the door, the keys rattled and the bolt slid open, suddenly his nerves were gone as his eyes lay upon the striking fair haired woman before him. She wore a dress that floated around her thighs, it was a brilliant shade of red and her feet wore a pale, almost peach coloured pair of flat shoes, she was never one for heels which he was grateful for as he loved the height difference between them both it was just right. Since his school days he had grown into a tall man, a tall quite lean man.

She invited him inside her house and he took a glance at the small clock hanging on the brightly painted wall, he was 10 minutes early and was really in no rush, he wanted to spend as much time as humanly possible with Luna. However her atmosphere was different, she wore a look that Neville had never before seen, she bit her lip and Neville looked at her hands, they were trembling slightly. He took one and led her to the couch sitting her down, she smiled, letting go of his hands and instead of letting them fall on her lap she reached up to fix his tie which was hanging quite loose. In fixing his tie she had moved herself considerably closer to Neville, their arms touching. Without thinking Neville placed his rough large hand on the bare of her knee to comfort her and she sat up slightly in surprise, turning her body to Neville. His warm chocolate eyes looked deep into her cool ones, her eyes were nervous and every so often darted to his slightly parted lips. She felt his large thumb rub a soothing, calming circle on the side of her knee, she closed her eyes if just for a moment to think about the innoncent touch before opening them in shock as a pair of lips crushed on top of hers. Within seconds of opening her eyes they were closed again, her lips responding to Neville's and her hands entwining with his short hair, he had one hand on her back and his other hand that previously occupied her knee was now firmly on her hip, keeping Luna close, though she would never venture far from him ever again.

Neville had not been aware of the muggle radio playing very softly in the background, and the music floated around the passionate couple as there date was long forgotten about.

''_Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you'_

* * *

><p>I mean it now, this is finished;-)!<p>

Review please! And also message me if you want to see any particular stories, I need new plot ideas:')

Love you all!XX


End file.
